Computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, and other devices may request and receive configuration data. For example, a device may receive configuration data when new configuration data is available (e.g., OS updates), upon device activation, or upon device transfer to a new user account. Individual applications of a device may also receive configuration data.